Play It Again, Min
by MQ1
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Sway Me Smooth.' Harry is alone at the graduation ball and realises he is not the only one who loved his Godfather. SBMM


**Play it Again, Min**

**_Author's note:- A sequel of sorts to 'Sway Me Smooth.' This is set after Voldemort's defeat so approximately two years after the ending of 'Sway Me Smooth'. Harry is 18 and no, this will NOT be HPMM._**

Harry watched from the sidelines as his friends and peers danced amid the new calm that had settled across the country. Voldemort was gone, and in the wake of his demise relationships had flourished. Already, in the space of two hours, three couples were now engaged and others were locking lips as they danced. He allowed himself a small smile as Ron whirled Hermione about flamboyantly, much to her feigned chagrin.

"_Ron!"_

"_Yes, Hermione?"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_No."_

"_I hate you."_

"_I love you, too."_

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at his two best friend's antics. Instead he turned his attention to where the teachers were dancing. His mouth curved in a half-smile as Flitwick tried his utmost best to lead Madame Pomfrey about the dance floor, only to fail abysmally.

After a handful of minutes he tore his attention away from the dancing crowd and began a solitary journey toward the gardens.

"Harry?"

He rolled his eyes and stopped short as Remus Lupin moved toward him.

"Hey," he replied, with a forced amount of cheerfulness in his voice. It was large social gatherings such as these that highlighted exactly what he had lost. Two very important figures were missing from the crowd. Both Sirius and Dumbledore had perished; both not at the hand of Voldemort himself, but rather at his minions. He inhaled sharply as images began to flood his brain.

_He's…gone_

_Snape killed Dumbledore_

He shook his head roughly to dispel his macabre reflections and looked upward into Remus' pale blue orbs.

"I am alright," he said with more vigour, "Really I am."

Remus didn't look particularly convinced and raised a supercilious eyebrow. Harry waited wearily as he opened his mouth to speak but Remus' attention was averted when the music changed.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

"Oh, Merlin…" Remus breathed, his eyes searching over Harry's shoulder. His face was one of utmost worry and Harry's curiosity was immediately aroused.

"Remus, what..?"

Remus didn't answer him as he rushed past Harry and pushed his way through the throngs of people. With his inhuman strength this was an easy task for him and the crowd separated like the Red Sea. Ron and Hermione shot Harry inquiring glances and he shrugged his shoulders as he rushed after the last of the Marauders. He squeezed between a particularly large Hufflepuff and his dance partner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Professor McGonagall stood still in the centre of the floor, but she was barely recognisable as his stern Transfigurations Mistress. Tears were streaming down her face as she mouthed the words to the tune that was playing. Remus had his hands on her shoulders and was speaking earnestly to her but she showed no signs of comprehension that she understood his words. Harry inched closer.

"Minerva, look at me. I mean it, Min! Look at me! _Look at me_!" Remus' last words were almost a shout and immediately silence fell and all looked toward the curious sight.

Professor McGonagall seemed to come out of her torpor and she gazed at Remus through tear-filled eyes.

"I miss him," she whispered so softly that even Harry could barely hear her.

"I know, Min," Remus said softly drawing her toward him and folding her within his arms.

There was a collective intake of breath as Remus released McGonagall's hair from the constraints of its tight bun, allowing the glossy, black locks to fall down her back. His Professor had her face buried in Remus' clavicle as he whispered comforting words into her ear. Her slim frame shook with sobs as she clung to Remus and Harry felt his own throat constrict.

"What's going on?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione standing next to him. Hermione's face was full of concern for her favourite Professor and Ron held her close to him.

"No idea," Harry whispered, "The song started and then Remus…"

Hermione quickly dug her wand out from her robes and muttered a quick incantation. Immediately the music stopped amid groans from many of the couples who were dancing to the rambunctious tune. McGonagall pulled back from Remus and graced him with a rare smile.

"Thank you," she whispered toying with a pendant on a chain that hung around her neck.

Remus shook his head and took her hands within his.

"He meant for you to wear this, Min," Remus whispered, pulling the chain from around McGonagall's neck and twisting it around his fingers. What Harry had thought was a pendant was in actual fact a ring and Remus quickly disengaged it from the delicate gold chain. McGonagall had stopped crying and her eyes were glinting in the dim candlelight as she too gazed at the ring on Remus' open palm.

"I…"

Remus shook his head once more and placed a silencing finger against her lips.

"No, Min," he said kindly but firmly, "This belongs here."

He slid the diamond and emerald ring onto McGonagall's engagement finger and she smiled softly again.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, watching the jewels glitter in the light.

Remus nodded and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "Am I allowed to say something amazingly cliché?" he said, a half-smile curving on his lips.

McGonagall arched a perfect eyebrow but nodded.

Remus leant forward and Harry strained to hear his next words. "That ring has nothing on you, Miss McGonagall."

McGonagall flushed as Remus kissed her once more on the forehead and held her hands within his.

"Sirius wouldn't want you to be miserable, Min," he said earnestly.

"He didn't want to die either," McGonagall retorted, with a trace of her usual abrasive manner, "It still happened."

Remus nodded in agreement as he flicked his wand. A soft, almost languid tune began to play and Remus looked at McGonagall questioningly.

"I've mastered the waltz," he said with a grin holding his hand out toward her.

To his intense surprise McGonagall laughed; A rich, melodious sound that filled the room bringing about a smile to all those who heard her.

"Mastered?" she said teasingly.

"Well…sort of…" Remus said blushing.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and took Remus' proffered hand. Remus led her to the centre of the dance floor. Somewhat awkwardly Remus raised one hand whilst McGonagall also raised hers. Together they intertwined fingers whilst Remus placed his other hand on McGonagall's slim waist and she placed hers lightly atop his shoulder. Remus pulled her close toward him, though they remained a respectable distance apart, and began to dance.

_Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?  
Fools give you reasons,  
Wise men never try._

Harry felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Remus led McGonagall about the room. She was obviously the better dancer of the two and moved with a liquid grace whilst Remus remained somewhat clumsy.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, never taking her eyes from the two dancing figures, "She's beautiful."

Harry looked at Hermione for a brief moment but she paid him no attention so absorbed with the dancing duo before them. He turned back and felt his breath leave him. Beauty was never a word he had associated with Hogwarts' strict Headmistress but now…now he was not so sure.

Gone were any traces of the stern lines that normally resided on McGonagall's face. Her hair shone in stark contrast to her ivory skin and her eyes, for once not hidden behind square-rimmed spectacles, were shining brightly in the dim candlelight. Remus' hand rested against a slim waist accentuating a lithe figure he had never noticed during his seven years of schooling.

"Too right, 'Mione," said Ron who was also entranced by the scene before him.

Remus spun McGonagall away from him causing her dress to flare, allowing a glimpse of legs that went on forever. Harry glanced about the room. All movement had ceased as everyone had stopped to watch the two lone dancers who were circling the room. His mouth twitched as he saw Seamus, standing with his mouth open, staring at Hogwarts' formidable Headmistress. Dean Thomas stood in a similar pose only mere feet away.

Remus faltered in his step and fell down to the ground with a small 'thump.' There was muffled laughter about the hall which was quickly stifled by a glare from McGonagall who was helping Remus to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Remus said flushing crimson, "I just…"

McGonagall silenced him by placing a finger against his lips. "Thank you, Remus," she said firmly, "And not just for this."

Remus grinned. "The pleasure is all mine." He leaned forward to whisper into her ear and Harry strained to hear his next sentence, "Sirius loved you, Minerva; wear the ring."

He pulled back and nodded curtly at McGonagall who was standing still as though carved from stone, before striding off toward the gardens. McGonagall stared at the ring which was glittering on her finger, clearly having an inner debate. After several pregnant moments she straightened her shoulders and thrust her chin forward as she resumed her usual authoritative posture. Her eyes flittered about the room until she looked directly at Harry who didn't draw back from her penetrating gaze. Words were flying through his brain and revelation upon revelation followed soon after.

_Sirius wouldn't want you to be miserable, Min_

_Sirius loved you, Minerva; wear the ring._

"He didn't mean Sirius as in _Sirius_ did he?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"How many other Sirius' do you know, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to their bickering as McGonagall's eyes continued to bore into his. Slowly, he inclined his head toward her and an almost imperceptible smile flickered at her lips but died soon thereafter. She tore her eyes away from his and strode across the dance through the couples who had resumed dancing. Harry watched her retreating form. Her black hair was bouncing off her back as she walked with her usual athletic gait and a stray lock fell across her face. She flicked it back irritably as she neared the drinks table and leant against the wall and stared upward at the ceiling.

Harry crossed the room quickly until he stood before her.

"I didn't know you could dance, Professor," he said awkwardly.

McGonagall turned her attention to him. "You didn't ask, Mr. Potter," she said.

Her tone was flat, but her eyes danced with humour and Harry laughed; a sound more hollow than light-hearted.

"Harry, please."

The first, true smile of the night spread across McGonagall's face as she nodded. "Perhaps Minerva is more appropriate."

Harry grinned awkwardly. "Before…Prof-Minerva," he corrected hurriedly, "You said…you said that you loved Sirius…was that…?"

"Yes," she said cutting him off mid-question, "It was."

Her eyes rested upon the ring that rested on her finger and she held her hand up to the light and watched as light refracted through the diamond.

"I miss him," Harry said softly, watching the small rainbows, "Do…"

"Everyday."

They fell silent and Harry leant against the wall next to Minerva and watched the dancing couples. His gaze flicked to Minerva who was moving gently in time to the music.

"Do you want to...?"

The question died in his mouth as Minerva looked upward at him.

"I'm sorry…I," he tried to rectify, "If…I…"

"Lead the way, Harry," Minerva said quelling his stammering.

Harry nodded abruptly and took Minerva's hand in his. He led her onto the dance floor and his hand flew instinctively to her waist drawing her closer toward him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and slowly they began to move. Again, others stopped in their tracks at the peculiar sight before them. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, dancing with the one-and-only Minerva McGonagall.

Harry spun Minerva away from him and she pivoted back toward him easily. He could see that her focus wasn't here on the dance floor, but in another world entirely. Tears began to run down her face once more and he pulled her toward him even closer. To his intense surprise, she rested her head against his chest, trusting him to lead her safely. Harry wrapped her tighter within his arms as her body shook once more with gentle sobs.

The music began to dwindle and Harry stopped moving but didn't release his hold on Minerva. She finally looked upward and stared at him through tear-filled eyes. Minerva stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him chastely on the lips. It didn't hide hidden lust, or subdued passion, it was merely a kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly, wiping a tear from her face.

Harry shook his head, temporarily muted. Minerva stepped back slightly and smiled.

"Goodnight, Harry."

She turned and strode through the crowd quickly, her red dress flaring slightly behind her. Harry could almost see her mind rebuilding its impenetrable fortress as she walked away. Tomorrow she would be the irascible Professor McGonagall. Tonight however she was Minerva. He smiled and shook his head slightly. Minerva would never marry nor have children. For hers was a heart that could be given once and only once; ironic that it had gone to the greatest prankster Hogwarts had ever known.

Harry felt a tapping at his shoulder and turned quickly.

"Harry?" Hermione said, "What on earth..?"

Harry smiled as Minerva turned around a corner in a swirl of red satin.

"She'll be fine," he said almost to himself.

_Absolutely fine, Sirius…_

* * *

_Author's note:- The song is 'Some Enchanted Evening.' The version I have is a duet between Rosemary Clooney and Frank Sinatra. Also there is an excerpt from 'Sway' by Michael Buble_

_Another note:- Full credit to AdamiRose for the title (I persuaded the poor girl to read this before I posted it. Lol)_


End file.
